finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Final Fantasy V
Final Fantasy V (ファイナルファンタジーV - Fainaru Fantajī V) là phần thứ 5 trong series Final Fantasy của Square Co.,Ltd, phát hành cho máy Nintendo Super Famicom. Trò chơi đã được chuyển sang hệ Sony PlayStation, được dịch sang tiếng Anh, phát hành ở Bắc Mỹ và châu Âu trong bộ Final Fantasy Anthology. Phiên bản Super Famicon được biết đến là game đầu tiên do fan dịch hoàn chỉnh (do RPGe thực hiện năm 1997). Final Fantasy V sau này còn được làm cho Gameboy Advance trong bộ Finest Fantasy for Advance. Truyện game xoay quanh hành trình của 4 nhân vật chính không hề quen biết tình cờ tụ họp lại để cứu những viên Crystal đang dần bị phá vỡ. Đứng đằng sau sự kiện này là ác quỷ Exdeath, tất cả nằm trong kế hoạch nhằm giải thoát hắn khỏi ngục tù và đoạt lấy sức mạnh từ Void, một vương quốc hư vô có thể ban tặng sức mạnh vô biên cho ai có khả năng tiếp nhận nó. 4 người cùng nhau hợp sức chống lại Exdeath và ngăn chặn nguồn sức mạnh từ Void làm hai thế giới. Đây là phiên bản Final Fantasy đầu tiên trên máy Super Famicom sử dụng chữ tiếng Nhật kiểu Kanji. Các bản Final Fantasy trước trên NES đều dùng lời thoại kiểu Hiragana do giới hạn về kí tự. Final Fantasy IV là phần cuối cùng dùng kiểu chữ đó (cho dù lúc này đã có thể dùng chữ Kanji) và có liên hệ chặt chẽ nhất với những bản đầu. Anime Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals là phần mở rộng có liên quan đến game, kể về 200 năm sau những sự kiện trong Final Fantasy V. Gameplay Nhân tố chính trong gameplay là hệ thống Job được tân trang lại (một dạng khác so với Final Fantasy III và được dùng trong Final Fantasy đầu tiên), cho phép tất cả các nhân vật có khả năng làm chủ được 22 loại nghề nghiệp khác nhau. Người chơi bắt đầu game mà chưa có Job nào (tất cả được mặc định là “Freelancer”, một nghề có thể quay lại sau này), mỗi khi nhân vật tới một điểm Crystal, họ được nhận những Job mới. Một dạng khác của điểm kinh nghiệm, ABP, được tạo ra để dùng trong việc lên cấp của Job. Tất nhiên nhân vật vẫn nhận được điểm Experience Points như bình thường. Hệ thống cũng cho phép công thức tổ chức dạng “đa nghề nghiệp”, cho phép mỗi nhân vật học những kĩ năng đặc biệt của Job và mang theo 1 hay 2 kĩ năng khi thay đổi nghề. Hệ thống Job sau này không được dùng trong series một thời gian, mãi đến Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy XI và Final Fantasy X-2 mới có lại. Đổi mới trong battle bao gồm có việc tút lại hệ thống Active Time Battle, người chơi có thể (lần đầu tiên trong series Final Fantasy) biết được lượt tiếp theo thuộc về ai. Những quy tắc Final Fantasy mới như thêm Blue Mage đã tạo ra nhiều nhân tố mới cho các trận chiến. Giống nhiều phần khác trong dòng game, bản này cũng có những “siêu” boss như Omega hay Shinryu. Cả 2 con trùm này đều có thể ngay lập tức hạ gục nhóm của bạn (cho dù các thành viên đều có HP tối đa) và cần phải có những chiến thuật đặc biệt để tiêu diệt chúng. Người chơi không bắt buộc phải đối mặt với những đối thủ này. Nếu hạ được Shinryu, bạn sẽ nhận được thanh kiếm mạnh nhất trong game. Diệt được Omega, người chơi có Huy hiệu Omega, giúp cho các Light Warrior mạnh hơn bản sao của mình 1000 năm trước, ngoài ra nó chẳng còn tác dụng gì nữa. Final Fantasy V còn giới thiệu miniboss sau này thường gặp trong series - Gilgamesh. Bartz và bạn của mình chiến đấu với hắn vài lần trong game. Sau này trong series bạn sẽ gặp những đối thủ tương tự như Ultros (Final Fantasy VI), the Turks (Final Fantasy VII), Biggs và Wedge (Final Fantasy VIII), Seifer (Final Fantasy VIII), Beatrix (Final Fantasy IX), Seymour Guado (Final Fantasy X), Leblanc, Logos và Ormi (Final Fantasy X-2). Nhân vật Trò chơi có 5 nhân vật chính. 4 nhân vật đầu đi cùng nhau trong hầu hết trò chơi, đến khi một người bị thay thế vĩnh viễn bởi nhân vật thứ 5. *'Bartz Klauser' (バッツ・クラウザー; Battsu Kurauzā) - nhân vật chính (chỉ vì anh là người đầu tiên người chơi điều khiển và luôn xuất hiện trong nhóm), người thích phiêu lưu khắp nơi. Anh bị lôi vào chuyến du hành ngay từ đầu khi đến được vị trí thiên thạch rơi cùng Chocobo của mình, Boko, và gặp Lenna tại đó. Tên gốc của anh là Butz trong bản tiếng Nhật và trong bản do fan dịch cũng vậy. *'Lenna Charlotte Tycoon' (レナ・シャルロット・タイクーン; Rena Sharurotto Taikūn), vốn là một công chúa, gặp Bartz ở chỗ thiên thạch rơi. Cô là con gái Vua Tycoon. Tên cô đã bị dịch sai thành Reina trong bản PlayStation cho phương Tây. *'Galuf Halm Baldesion' (ガラフ・ハルム・バルデシオン; Garafu Harumu Barudeshion), một ông lão bí ẩn. Ông được tìm thấy ở chỗ thiên thạch và bị mắc chứng mất trí. Sau này thân phận của ông được hé lộ trong quá trình chơi game. *'Faris Scherwiz' (ファリス・シュヴィルツ; Farisu Shuvirutsu), là một cướp biển, tàu của cô được dùng cho nhóm di chuyển. Cả nhóm gặp mặt Faris khi họ cố lẻn lên tàu. Phần đầu của game, Faris cải trang thành đàn ông. Cô có mối liên hệ với Lenna, phần sau của game tiết lộ chuyện này. *'Krile Mayer Baldesion' (クルル・マイア・バルデシオン; Kururu Maia Barudeshion), cháu gái Galuf, đi theo hỗ trợ nhóm một vài lần. Sau này cô thay vị trí của Galuf. Trong bản do fan dịch, tên cô là Cara. Cốt truyện Game bắt đầu khi nhân vật chính, Bartz Klauser, một người lữ hành đơn độc cùng con chocobo của mình tên Boko, phát hiện một địa điểm có thiên thạch rơi gần Tycoon. Tại đây anh gặp một người thiếu nữ đang bị bọn Goblin tấn công. Anh giải cứu cho cô gái và biết được tên cô là Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. Sau khi nói chuyện, họ phát hiện ra một ông lão nằm ở gần thiên thạch và người này bị mất trí nhớ, ngoại trừ tên mình, Galuf Doe. Lenna cho biết cô đang trên đường đến Ngôi đền Gió (Wind Shrine), nơi cha cô, Alexander Highwind Tycoon, vua của vương quốc Tycoon, đã tới để tìm hiểu vì sao gió lại ngừng thổi. Galuf đột nhiên nhớ ra là ông cũng cần tới đó (dù là không hiểu vì sao) nên đã đi cùng Lenna. Bartz tiếp tục hành trình của mình nhưng con chocobo của anh bắt anh phải quay lại để giải cứu Lenna cũng Galuf khỏi tay lũ Goblin khác. Sau đó 3 người quyết định cùng nhau đi tới Wind Shrine nhưng con đường đã bị chặn bở một vụ lở đất, nên đi bằng đường thủy là cách duy nhất. Vì không có gió nên không thể đi bằng thuyền buồm được. Tuy nhiên, bộ ba đã thấy một tàu cướp biển đang neo ở một bến cảng hẻo lánh, và họ có ý định đánh cắp nó. Thuyền trưởng Faris Scherwiz bắt được họ nhưng nhận ra được vòng cổ của Lenna nên đã quyết định giúp họ đến Wind Shrine. Về sau khi cả nhóm bị kẹt ở khu Mộ Tàu (Ship Graveyard), lúc đang cố gắng thay quần áo ướt cho Faris, sự thật mới được tiết lộ rằng Faris là con gái. , Bartz, và Lenna.]] Họ phát hiện ra rằng 4 viên pha lê tượng trưng cho 4 nguyên tố Gió, Đất, Lửa và Nước thực ra là để phong ấn Exdeath, một phù thủy hùng mạnh. Hắn đang âm mưu chiếm lấy thế giới nhiều năm trước khi một cái cây bị linh hồn quỷ dữ ám vào nhưng phong ấn ngăn hắn không làm được chuyện đó. Không may là mỗi viên crystal đang được dùng để cải thiện cuộc sống con người, sức mạnh của chúng đang bị hút cạn. Khi có ai đó muốn chiếm đoạt crystal thì từng viên một sẽ bị phá hủy. Khi đang trên đường đi cứu viên crystal cuối cùng, họ gặp Krile Mayer Baldesion, cháu gái Galuf và cô giúp cho Galuf khôi phục lại trí nhớ. Tuy nhiên vì viên crystal cuối cùng đã bị phá hủy nên Exdeath thoát được khỏi phong ấn và bay tới hành tinh quê hương Galuf. Galuf cùng Krile đuổi theo hắn và không cho Bartz, Lenna, Faris đi cùng vì quá nguy hiểm. Nhưng họ đã quyết định cùng lên đường. Khi tới nơi thì Exdeath đã tiến hành cuộc tàn phá, hiện hắn đang giao chiến với quân đội của Galuf tại Cây cầu Lớn (Big Bridge). Sau đó, Bartz, Lenna cùng Faris bị bắt nhưng Galuf lẻn được vào lâu đài của Exdeath để cứu họ, ông hạ gục được cả Gilgamesh, một tên tay sai trên đường đi. Các chiến binh bị thổi bay tới một lục địa xa xôi khi rào chắn được kích hoạt để ngăn họ chạy trốn. Mọi người buộc phải đi tới Lâu đài Bal và phát hiện ra rằng Galuf thực chất là vua của thế giới này. Họ được khuyên hãy đi gặp nhà hiền triết Ghido nhưng Exdeath đã nhấn chìm hòn đảo nơi ông sinh sống xuống đáy đại dương. Nhóm gia nhập cùng với lực lượng của Xezat Matias Surgate, bạn của Galuf, người đang chỉ huy một hạm đội chống lại Exdeath, cũng là người hình thành đội Warrior of Dawn. Họ xâm nhập được vào ngọn tháp cung cấp năng lượng cho màn bảo vệ lâu đài của Exdeath nhưng Xezat đã phải hi sinh tính mạng để giúp nhóm làm được việc này. Nhóm vào được lâu đài nhưng phát hiện ra nó đã bị phong ấn và Exdeath đang tìm kiếm gì đó lại Rừng Già Moore. Họ tìm đến được Cây Thần và hủy bỏ được phong ấn, nhưng Exdeath thu nhận được sức mạnh của crystal và đánh bại nhóm. Krile nhảy vào can thiệp nhưng bị Exdeath giam trong một vòng tròn lửa. Galuf phá vỡ crystal, giải cứu Krile và chiến đầu với Exdeath đến khi bất tỉnh. Exdeath tháo chạy còn Galuf chết vì vết thương quá nặng. Cả nhóm lập tức tới lâu đài của Exdeath và đánh bại hắn, nhưng 3 viên crystal còn lại bị vỡ tan, các thế giới hòa lại làm một. Họ phát hiện ra rằng hắn đang tìm kiếm sức mạnh của Void, đang bị phong ấn tại Khe núi Đa chiều. Phong ấn này được giữ bởi sự chia cắt các thế giới. Exdeath đã nhận được nguồn sức mạnh này, hắn dùng nó để đi giữa các thế giới, phá hủy các thành phố. Lenna bị bắt vào trong Void khi Lâu đài Tycoon bị nuốt chửng. Ghido bảo nhóm phải tìm được 4 phiến đã để lấy được 12 vũ khí từng được dùng chiến đống chống lại Enuo, một kẻ từng có ý định chiếm Void. Nhóm lần lượt tìm được các phiến đá và qua được niêm phong vào chỗ cất vũ khí. Exdeath lúc đó đã gửi những quái vật trong Khe núi Đa chiều, được mệnh danh là Ác quỷ Khe núi đuổi theo họ. Ác quỷ đầu tiên, Melusine, định ám vào Lenna nhưng đã bị trục xuất ra khi Hiryuu của Lâu đài Tycoon tới. Nhóm sau đó vào được Khe núi Interdimensional, nơi Exdeath thu nhận được sức mạnh Void, hiện nguyên hình của hắn là một cái cây. Cả nhóm sống sót nhờ sự trợ giúp của 4 Warrior of Dawn cùng Vua Tycoon, chạm trán Exdeath. Giữa trận chiến, Exdeath bị Void chiếm lĩnh trở thành Neo Exdeath, âm mưu phá hủy tất cả mọi thứ, kể cả bản thân hắn. Nhưng nhóm nhân vật chính đánh bại được hắn. Có khá nhiều kết thúc game tùy thuộc vào việc còn bao nhiêu thành viên sống sót sau khi Neo Exdeath bị đánh bại. Cid nhận được lá thư từ một thành viên trong nhóm kể về những chuyện sẽ xảy ra trong tương lai. Nếu tất cả đều còn sống, Krile sẽ tới thăm Cây Thần và khóc thương cho ông của cô đến khi các thành viên khác động viên và nhắc nhở cô về nhiệm vụ bảo vệ crystal. Nếu như có ai đó trong nhóm chết, họ sẽ không thể trở về nhà. Người sống sót sẽ tới Cây Thần và biết được những ai hi sinh giờ đã sống lại. Họ cùng nhau bảo vệ những viên crystal để chúng không bao giờ bị vỡ nữa. Quá trình phát triển Bản gốc trên Super Famicom của Final Fantasy V không bao giờ được phát hành ở Bắc Mỹ. Một thành viên dịch, Ted Woolsey giải thích việc này trong một buổi phỏng vấn năm 1994 như sau: “Nó quá khó hiểu với gamer bình thường”. Một vài kế hoạch đã được lên để phát hành game năm 1995 dưới tựa đề Final Fantasy Extreme, nhắm tới những gamer nhiều kinh nghiệm và thích cách xây dựng nhân vật phức tạp. Không biết vì lí do gì mà Final Fantasy Extreme không được thực hiện. Năm 1997, studio game Top Dog được Square thuê để chuyển thể bản gốc trên Super Famicon sang máy PC chạy hệ điều hành Microsoft Windows, phát hành cho Bắc Mỹ. Dù một phần lớn game đã được hoàn tất nhưng do những vấn đề về truyền thông giữa Top Dog và chi nhánh Square Nhật Bản cùng Mỹ đã khiến dự án bị hủy bỏ. Cùng năm đó, một bản dịch tiếng Anh do fan làm sử dụng cho ROM Final Fantasy V được tung ra trên Internet bởi RPGe và được đón nhận nồng nhiệt. Tới năm 1999, đây là bản tiếng Anh được biết đến rộng rãi nhất của game. Năm 1999, một bộ sưu tập trên PlayStation mang tên Final Fantasy Anthology được phát hành, bao gồm có Final Fantasy V và phiên bản không chính thức Final Fantasy VI. Một vài tên gọi bị thay đổi. Năm 2002, phiên bản này của game được phát hành cho châu Âu và châu Úc (cùng với Final Fantasy IV). Nhiều fan không hài lòng với chất lượng dịch lời thoại, đặc biệt là cách nói rất cướp biển của Faris, không có trong bản gốc. Khi chơi trên PlayStation 2, đồ họa có thể bị lỗi trong màn hình save nhưng được phục hồi khi ở ngoài world map. Lỗi này khiến game bị crash khi chơi trên PlayStation 3. Tuy nhiên vấn đề này không bị mắc phải trong bản PAL của Final Fantasy Anthology. ''Final Fantasy V Advance'' Một phiên bản chuyển thể của Final Fantasy V cho máy cầm tay đã được Square tính toán đến vào đầu năm 2001. Tuy nhiên, dự án này đã thất bại do hệ máy định sử dụng là WonderSwan Color không đủ mạnh để có thể chạy game, và Nintendo không cho phép Square phát triển trò chơi cho máy Gameboy Advance như mong muốn của Sakaguchi. Những năm sau, khi quan hệ giữa Square (nay là Square Enix) với Nintendo được cải thiện, trò chơi đã được chuyển thành công sang Gameboy Advance với tên gọi Final Fantasy V Advance, phát hành tại Mỹ ngày 6 tháng 11 năm 2006. Bên cạnh chỉnh sửa về đồ họa và dịch lời thoại, đã có 4 Job mới, một bestiary, chức năng lưu nhanh (Quicksave), trình chơi nhạc và một dungeon gồm 30 tầng được thêm vào. Không như bản chuyển thể của Final Fantasy IV, một vài lỗi của Final Fantasy V đã được sửa. Đã không còn hiện tượng giật hình và gợn sóng trên màn ảnh. Trivia *Trong Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, những con trùm Atomos, Gilgamesh, Shinryu, và Omega đã xuất hiện trong dungeon phụ Lifespring Grotto. *Trong Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, bốn con trùm trên cũng xuất hiện là kẻ canh giữ cho những crystal ở True Moon. *Final Fantasy V cùng Final Fantasy VI là 2 bản Final Fantasy duy nhất thời Nintendo chưa có bản remake (khác với bản chuyển thể) *Trong bản Final Fantasy VI trên hệ máy GBA, Gilgamesh xuất hiện trong đấu trường, và một khi hắn bị hạ gục thì hắn sẽ trở thành một Esper có thể sử dụng được. Packaging Artwork Image:Ff5SFjapan.jpg|Japanese Super Famicom Box. Image:Ff5psxbox.jpg|Japanese PlayStation Box. Image:FFAntho.jpg|NA PlayStation Box. Image:Final Fantasy Anthologies.jpg‎|EU PlayStation Box. Image:FfvGBAJP.jpg|JP GBA Boxart. Image:FfvGBAna.jpg|NA GBA Boxart. Image:FfvGBAEU.jpg|EU GBA Boxart. Gallery File:Poster FFV.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. External link *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff5/ Final Fantasy V Advance official site] (Japanese) *[http://na.square-enix.com/games/anthology/ Final Fantasy Anthology official site] (North American) *[http://ffv.nintendo.com/launch/ Final Fantasy V Advance official site] (North American) *Wikipedia's entry on Final Fantasy V *Final Fantasy V ~SNES~ Sprites de:Final Fantasy V es:Final Fantasy V it:Final Fantasy V pl:Final Fantasy V pt:Final Fantasy V ru:Final Fantasy V Thể_loại:Games Thể_loại:Final Fantasy V